digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Duo Greyclaw
History Duo grew up in a small mountain village, with no real family having been separated from them long ago. His mother had died when he was young, and his father was a rouge who had run off on him, so for most of his life he had been alone. But the people of that mountain village welcomed him with open arms, even giving him a place to stay. He worked hard to repay their kindness, and took to training his fighting technique in the towns dojo on a daily basis. It was there that he met a Taomon named Rayne, and the two fell fast in love. But his past was going to come back to haunt him. When he left his father’s company several years back, he took with him a few trinkets of his father’s horde of stolen goods. One such trinket was a dark crystal, that unknown to Duo contained the digitized soul of a Reapermon, and his father wanted it back. Tracking Duo all the way to the small village, his father attacked one night in full force, with his entire group of thugs and raiders. Duo had been at the dojo alone at the time, and rushed back as fast as he could, but it wasn’t fast enough. When he saw his father’s blade strike down Rayne, his feelings of anger and rage awakened the Reapermon, who possessed Duo’s body. When Duo regained control, he found his father’s men slaughtered, his father dead at his feet, and Rayne dying in his arms. After that, he left he town, never looking back. He became a vagabond, traveling from town to town, fighting for whoever needed a just sword. Eventually word of him must have reached the right people, for he was chosen to become one of the Peacemakers. He took part in the entire Unholy Crusade along with his friends Trowa and Lucia. After the climax of the battle with Amatsu-Mikaboshi, the Peacemakers disbanded and Duo and Lucia, now his lover, returned to that small mountain village, where Duo has since re-opened the dojo and has started to take on students. That is, until he received word of the new gathering of the Peacemakers… Personality Duo is a level headed and respectable digimon most of the time, and he rarely ever shows strong emotion. He can often times come across as a bit troubled or reserved, but that is only because he has difficulty opening up to people, though he is starting to break away from that. Despite his calm demeanor and friendly nature, he is at heart a fighter and will gladly fight to defend something he cares about. Duo always tries to treat others with respect, and he takes the code of honor to heart, even if he doesn’t always follow it word for word. He caries a darkness inside himself though, and sometimes he is frightened at some of the thoughts that find their way into his head, especially during battle. Unholy Crusade Relationship with Other Characters Trowa Mithra - Best friend, like a brother to him. Lucia Almehada - Lover and quite possibly future wife. Navigation Category:Unholy Crusade Category:Peacemakers